ISS Enterprise (NX-01)
| Registry = NX-01 | owner = Terran Empire | operator = | Status = Destroyed | Datestatus = 2155 | Image2 = | imagecap2 = | Logo = ISS Enterprise (NX-01) assignment patch.gif }} ---- The ISS Enterprise (NX-01) was a Starfleet vessel in service of the Terran Empire in the 2150s. History Enterprise was the flagship of the Terran fleet, commanded by Maximilian Forrest. It fell under the jurisdiction of Admiral Black, who personally "recommended" several crew members to Enterprise, including Commander . In 2155 Enterprise departed from Gorlan Station to rendezvous with the assault fleet to which it had been assigned, as part of an ongoing war against a rebellion within the Empire. En route, however, Enterprise s first officer, Commander , staged a mutiny, taking command of the ship and imprisoning Forrest in the brig. Archer then took Enterprise to the Vintaak system, where the Tholians where holding a captured Starfleet vessel from a parallel universe and a century into the future: the . In order to enter Tholian space undetected, Archer ordered Tucker to install a Suliban cloaking device, which Enterprise had in storage. Commander , however, sabotaged the cloak and disabled internal sensors to free Captain Forrest. Retaking control of the ship, they soon found that Archer had encrypted the helm controls with a random code, and their course could not be altered. Archer was put in the agony booth for ten hours as punishment for his actions. However, Fleet Admiral ordered Forrest to continue Archer's mission and allowed him to explain what the mission was. In a staff briefing, Archer explained that the Tholians had detonated a tri-cobalt warhead inside the gravity well of a dead star, which created an interphasic rift through which the Defiant traveled. Under new orders from Starfleet Command, the mission continued and Forrest used the cloaking device Tucker had installed. Upon arrival in the Vintaak system, they found the Defiant inside a drydock built into an asteroid-moon in orbit around a gas giant. Most of the Enterprise senior staff beamed to the ship, minus Forrest. A Tholian which was being held prisoner on board Enterprise managed to transmit a signal, revealing Enterprise s locations to the Tholians in the area. Many Tholian ships converged in a strategic pattern around the cloaked Enterprise and deployed an an energy web, trapping Enterprise. Forrest's attempt to break through the barrier revealed Enterprise s location, which allowed the Tholians to begin their attack. Enterprise began experiencing heavy damage when Forrest ordered everyone to evacuate the ship. Most of the escape pods were able to get free from the web, but Enterprise was destroyed with Forrest on board. ( ) Personnel *[[ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel]] *[[Unnamed ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|Unnamed ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel]] Command crew * Captain Maximilian Forrest - commanding officer * Commander - executive officer * Commander - science officer and third officer * Commander - chief engineer * Major - commander of detachment, second officer, tactical officer, and armory officer * Lieutenant - communications officer * Sergeant - Senior NCO and Archer's personal guard * Doctor - chief medical officer Appendices Appearances * External links * * mu:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) de:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) fr:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) ja:ISSエンタープライズ(NX-01) nl:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) Enterprise (01) Enterprise (01)